


Star Wars: Jewel of the Empire

by Chinita52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love triangle(?), Multi, also this author cant tag to save her life, explaining why there's two completely different versions of what happens after episode vi, firmus piett is actually an adorable man and we stan him, fixing plotholes, its not canon but im trying to make it compliant to the best of my abilities, light porn lots of plot, love is the most powerful thing in the universe, oh look its the tico family, palpatine literally puts the remaining good in him in a rakata mind trap, pretty much gonna be a novel if i ever finish it, tarkin is cruel for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinita52/pseuds/Chinita52
Summary: Miriné Katina has never been normal.  An orphan and a refugee of the Trade Federation's occupation on Naboo, she catches the attention of the recently elected Chancellor Palpatine not only for her unparalleled beauty and wit, but for her untapped strength in the Force.  From the moment he meets her, he is determined to make her completely his, for she alone possesses the power to change the future to his advantage.  His greatest mistake is that he underestimates just how powerful she truly is.An attempt to explain the change from the old EU to the new.





	1. The Shadow and the Sith

Coruscant glittered in the faint evening glow, its reflective silver skyline painted with the playful gold and lavender hues of the dwindling daylight.  Chancellor Palpatine found himself working diligently in his office as he usually did this time of day, though something or another had brought his attention to that night's performance of _Revan and Bastila_ at the Galaxies opera house.  Usually these things were planned well in advance, and he would be forced to sit through the event with his usual entourage, all of whom seemed to lack appreciation of good theater and were far more interested in having his ear than anything onstage.  He hadn't even been particularly interested in seeing this particular opera, having seen it before, but something was urging him to go on this particular night to this particular show absolutely alone- no press, no slick politicians, not even a security detail.  Ordinary men would consider it a mere moment of spontaneity.  Those powerful in the Force, however, recognized it as the call of destiny.  As Supreme Chancellor and as a top-contributing patron, it would only take a single holocall to ensure that a premium box would be available for him.  His ticket, a simple code sent to his datapad, arrived immediately.  Noting he had little time until night fell and the performance commenced, he quickly collected himself, smoothing back his reddish curls and brushing off the tiniest particles of dust and hair from his black robes before heading out. 

The world retained its artificial glow as the sun sank below the horizon and he made his way down the elevated walkway towards the opera house, the hum of a million passing speeders and chatter in dozens of languages offering a reprieve from the busy workings of his mind.  Tonight was not a night for deep thought, he knew.  The Force would offer what it would, and it was only a matter of sensing it and seizing it, should it prove advantageous.  Unlike the Jedi, the Sith viewed the Force as a weapon to be dominated and manipulated, not a divine entity whose will decided all.  Existing in harmony with it was nothing more than submission, defeat, weakness, things a Sith could never accept, and Palpatine was no exception.  Whatever it was that he sensed he would find at the theater this night, he knew it would play a vital role in his ultimate plan, should he choose to make use of it like a truly great Sith would.

 _Revan and Bastila_ was an older operatic work of approximately three hours and of the style Palpatine would typically enjoy, but something about it had always irked him.  It wasn't precisely its historical accuracy (or lack thereof), as the story matter was loosely based off of a legend so old it would seem many of the actual facts had been lost to the ages.  Rather it was the portrayal of Revan as a tragic hero who sacrificed all he loved (including the beautiful Jedi Bastila) to save the Republic from the still-undiscovered Sith Empire.  It had given no attention to his sheer power from being in tune with both the light and dark sides of the Force, nor his brilliance in manipulating a galactic civil war to strengthen his power base, but had instead reduced him to a sickening romantic archetype far from the real Revan that had long intrigued Palpatine.  Still, he comfortably admired the fine artistic qualities of the performance, the entire time remaining as much in tune with its dramatic orchestrations as he was with the Force energy surrounding him.

It was only when the show ended that he finally sensed what could only be described as a peculiarity in the Force near him, surely caused by whatever it was he had been searching for.  After the applause had ended and the curtains had closed for the last time, the Chancellor made his way to the dressing rooms under the guise of congratulating the actors on a particularly fine performance.

Then he saw her- felt her through the Force.  Her every step was filled with grace, and had he not sensed her powerful presence through the Force he would have never noticed she was coming his way, for she was unusually light-footed.  She was a young, quite rather small human woman dressed in the humble garb of a stagehand with long, thick waves of ebony hair, flawless sun-kissed skin, large, almond-shaped black eyes that shone like a night sky filled with stars, and lips like the fullest, brightest spring blossoms.  This stunningly beautiful creature, he realized, was the very anomaly he had felt through the Force, and it was clear that she had no idea of the power that swirled around her.  Their eyes met, and she greeted him with a coy smile.

"Excuse me, young lady, but you wouldn't happen to be the lovely actress that gave that beautiful performance as Bastila just now, would you?" he said, already anticipating her answer.  A flush came to her cheeks, signaling his success.  Strategical flattery had always been one of his strong points, though with her it came to him unsettlingly easily.

"No, I'm afraid not, Chancellor, though I'm surprised you'd think I could possess such talent" she responded, her voice timid yet sweet and melodic.  "She's busy with the rest of the cast, but I'm sure if I told them  _you_ were here-"

"No, that's quite alright," he said.  "I'm here unofficially and certainly don't want to draw too much attention by having myself announced.  Even politicians such as myself need some time away from the prying eyes of the public, after all."

"I'm sure," she said softly.  Far from dismissive or insincere, she sounded so genuinely understanding in a way he wasn't accustomed to.  He could sense something all too recognizable stirring within her despite her efforts to snuff it out, something he realized was growing within himself as well: attraction.  Pure, unbridled attraction.  Many had fallen for the facade he wore of the handsome, gentle statesman, and more still were attracted by the power he now wielded, but for once it was mutual.  And because it was mutual, something within him questioned if he might only be imaging that she was so enchanted by him.  "It's brave of you to come to such a public place with no security," she noted.  "Coruscant is dangerous enough for ordinary people at night.  I can't imagine what could happen to someone as important as you."

"Oh, dear girl, I assure you that in spite of my status, I am still at my core an ordinary person who only desires to serve other ordinary people.  I can't consider myself any more important than you or any other citizen of the Republic."

"I beg to differ, sir!  It's you who saved our world," she said, her voice resounding with much more confidence and strength.  "I'm from Naboo like you, Chancellor.  We can never forget what you and Queen Amidala did for all of us to stop the occupation."

"You're from Naboo?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  "What a small Galaxy this is!  But I should have known- only a Naboo woman could be so charming and beautiful!"

"You do flatter me too much," she responded with a laugh.

"Is it really flattery if it's true?"

"Perhaps not."

"Then I'm not flattering you."

"Nor am I, Chancellor."

"What is your name, child?"

"Miriné.  Miriné Katina."

They conversed for quite some time about life, the Galaxy, the arts, and their homeworld, and it became quite obvious that the girl's wit matched (if not exceeded) her beauty.  Her demeanor might have fooled anyone into thinking she was naive and brainless, for she did not openly advertise her intelligence, but she was certainly more than capable of holding a gripping conversation with a man like him.  With every moment more they spent together, the attraction between them grew stronger and stronger, for Palpatine had never been interested in the small-minded, and neither had she.  But soon the night grew old, the theater empty, and he knew it would be foolish to let her go so soon.

“I wonder if you wouldn’t grace me with the pleasure of your company this evening, my lady,” he said once the moment seemed right.The young girl’s eyes widened, and a flush came to her cheeks.

“Sir, I don’t think it would be appro-“

“My dear girl, I hope the idea doesn't frighten you. I merely desire good company and conversation at dinner.In my line of work I rarely can spend time with people who are so pure of heart and genuinely fascinating to talk to.It becomes… lonely.”  He sensed a certain discomfort in her, a desire to help him colliding with a fear of being mistaken for someone of an entirely different profession.

“But even if you and I know that all you want is a dinner companion, what will everyone else say when they see us together?I wouldn’t want to be responsible for a scandal.”

“Dear lady, far from causing a scandal, having someone as lovely as you on my arm would be sure to evoke envy from anyone that may see us!Come now, I know just the place to take you.”

She was ensnared by his charm, and it was obvious by the time they had finished their meal in a private corner of the neighborhood’s most luxurious restaurant.He was so gentle and kind in a way she hadn’t experienced in years, and despite his age she found him devilishly handsome, from his soft, entrancing blue eyes to his aristocratic nose and chin to his reassuring, paternal smile.She couldn’t explain it, but there was an energy about him, drawing them closer and closer with each moment they spent together, and it awoke something deep inside her that she had never in her young life felt.  And yet she had clearly been preoccupied with other things- only choosing plates that offered the most food at the lowest price, nervously picking at her meal in fear that she might eat faster or more sloppily than would be considered proper, trying desperately to hide the fact that she didn’t fit in.

”I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to afford this,” she said.  “I think that was more food than I’ve seen all week, and the bill will be far more than I’ll be able to repay in a month.”

”Did you think I brought you here with the intention of making you pay?” he said with a laugh.

”I didn’t think you would.  Not immediately at least.  I’m not entirely comfortable with being indebted to anyone.”

”Then consider this my treat, Lady Katina.  You owe me nothing, and I owe you everything for having given me such a memorable evening.”  The reassurance made her face light up with a smile.

And then he laid his hand gently on top of hers under the table.She blushed innocently, unsure how she should react but sure that she enjoyed the sensation.Deep in his eyes she lost herself, absolutely entranced by everything about him.

“Would you… come home with me tonight, dear girl?I won’t be offended if you refuse,” he said.

“Sir?”

“Oh, perhaps I’m a foolish old man to ask, but…”His voice trailed off as he waited for her reaction.  He could sense her worry conflicting with her desire to be closer still to him.

“Yes,” she said confidently after a moment of deep thought.“I would be glad to do so.”

With that, her fate had been sealed.He led her to a speeder and flew with her into the night towards the tower he called home.Her eyes glimmered as she looked up at him, and he could sense the energy between them intertwine, becoming so powerful he wondered if it wouldn’t awaken the whole city.

The beauty in his arms eagerly let him lead her to his quarters, where he kissed her for the first time, sending sparks through the Force around them.He was stunned by how much this innocent, bright-spirited young girl wanted him of all people- an old, worn, politician from her homeworld, beloved and trusted though he may have been by the general public.He realized he hadn’t even tried to manipulate her into this.  He had told a few little fibs, emphasized the more honorable parts of the role he played as the good Chancellor, but he hadn’t lied, and he certainly hadn’t utilized any tricks of the Force.  She wanted to be here with every fiber of her body.The way she looked at him might have killed him, for she admired him as though he were the most desirable man in the galaxy.

Her hands, so slender and delicate, seemed to paw hungrily at him, desperate to feel his skin against hers.But he would not let her have her way so easily.  With kisses and gentle caresses he teased her, tortured her with hints of what he could make her feel and pulling away just before they could get too carried away.  Every action was precisely calculated, every reaction expected, just as in everything else he did.

When her dress slid from her shoulders to the floor, Palpatine stood admiring her in awe.The humble garment had covered a body that had been ravaged by hunger in recent days yet had remained strong nonetheless.He could see that in spite of the adversity she had faced, she was well-built.With proper care, proper training, this body could be an invaluable weapon, he nowed.

“Oh my,” he whispered, laying his hands gently on her hips.“How did I ever manage to ensnare a being as divine as you?”

“I could ask how a humble girl such as myself managed to find herself with the greatest man in the Galaxy, but it would be a fruitless exercise of the mind, wouldn’t it?” she whispered in turn as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drifted closer.“I’m here now.Enjoy me, Chancellor."  He pulled her into a deep kiss, eager to do just that.

He loved how she responded so naturally to his touch, seemed to anticipate his needs, gave him more than he could have hoped for in one passionate night.For a brief moment, he even forgot that she was the disturbance in the Force he had been searching for.For a brief moment, she was a beautiful woman, and he was a man lucky enough to have her.

Neglecting his body was a part of juggling two lives as he did.  Perhaps he had forgotten how wonderful it could feel to have a woman like her, or perhaps he merely hadn’t experienced anything as powerful as he had with her.He was pleased when she stayed at his side without his asking and fell soundly asleep curled in his arms, so trusting, so pure.

She awoke in a daze, wide-eyed as if surprised the events of the night before hadn’t been a mere dream.The morning sun illuminated the opulence of the room she was in, that she soon remembered having entered with the most powerful man in the Galaxy.Yet she was alone in this luxuriant bed, left with no sign of the man that she had shared it with the night before.

Before she could dwell for too long on the thought, the door whooshed open, revealing the Chancellor, dressed in a fine robe and as cool and collected as he was in the holonet videos.At the sight of him, she pulled the sheets above her chest out of habit, forcing a small chuckle out of the chancellor.

“Don’t worry, child, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said softly.“I’ve brought breakfast.”He motioned behind him to a protocol droid carrying a tray of cold-cut meats, fruit, bread, cheeses, a steaming cup of fragrant herbal tea, and some sort of juice.All good food that he knew she couldn’t resist.

“Breakfast in bed?You’re far too kind, Chancellor,” she said meekly.He drew closer, leaned down, and gently kissed her on the forehead as the droid set down the plate.She immediately began to quickly devour the food before her, reminding him that her existence was one which did not guarantee her next meal.She paused, however, when she realized he was merely watching her. “Won’t you join me?”

“Oh, I would, dear lady, but my morning began many hours ago, and I’m afraid I’ve already eaten,” he responded as he sat down on the edge of the bed.“I’ll gladly keep you company, however.”

“I appreciate that, sir.I- well, I feel so out of place here,” she confessed between bites of food.“At least with you here I don’t feel as much like an intruder.”

“Don’t be silly, Lady Katina!You may still be unpolished, but you are most certainly a fine jewel worthy of only the finest the Galaxy has to offer.”

“I’m flattered you think so,” she said as she picked up the last piece of fruit on her tray.“Nobody else seems to see me as you do.”

 _Because no one else understands what you’re capable of like I do_ , he thought _._

“Rarely am I graced with such enjoyable company,” he said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.“I don’t regret any of the choices I’ve made in my career, you know, but sometimes I wonder if I couldn’t have spared just a bit of my time to start a family and have something in my life that wasn’t politics.Something to save me from this deep, profound loneliness.”He could feel her begin to hurt on his behalf.She wanted terribly to relieve him of his suffering in some way, in _any_ way.So very sympathetic. _Good,_ he thought to himself. _I can use that._

With her free hand, she reached out and touched his.Suddenly she saw flashes of moments in time.A man in a dark hooded cloak, eyes a frightening, gleaming yellow and lightsaber glowing crimson.The Senate.Worlds invaded.Lives destroyed.Terrifying things she couldn’t understand.But all of it was somehow connected to him, and she wanted none of it.

The fruit that had been in her hand just a moment ago had fallen and rolled to the edge of the bed.She didn’t react to it, only staring into the void with her eyes widened in terror as she attempted to comprehend the visions she had just seen.

“Miriné?What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir.I just remembered something rather important,” she said.If it hadn’t been for his sensitivity to the Force, he might have believed her.She was a very smooth liar, though not yet good enough to fool him.Still, he would play along for now.She quickly finished the rest of her meal (not leaving a single crumb, he realized) and hopped up to dress herself.“I hate to be rude, but I do have to leave, sir.I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me.Thank you so much.”

“Leaving already?Have I upset you somehow?” the Chancellor said, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not, sir,” she said.  This, he could tell, was not a lie.She took his face in her hands and kissed him quickly, catching him off guard.“That was the most wonderful night of my life.”

She took off running out the door, onto a turbolift, and down to the plaza.Not having the funds for a taxi, she quickly hopped onto a tram and escaped to the depths of Coruscant’s dark underbelly to be alone with her mind.

 _What happened?_ she thought to herself frantically. _What was that?What did I see?_

 _A vision of things to come,_ an elder woman’s voice responded.


	2. The Shadows Grow Longer

Distracted by the swirl of visions and memories and thoughts running through her head, Miriné failed to sense that anything might be off as she headed towards the cramped apartment she called home.Barely large enough for a small stove, some storage units, a bed, and a small refresher room the size of an average broom closet with bare, windowless walls, it was all she could afford on the meager wages she earned working a number of odd jobs.  Her work at the opera house was in fact only one of many she performed to survive, for there was little pay to be had in adjusting lights and moving holoprojectors, though she was grateful for the opportunity to work in a place where the imagination came to life.  Her other jobs were usually less interesting, and often far less respectable, and what little they paid usually went straight to her landlord, with only a little left over for food.  Unskilled labor was cheap in the underworld of Coruscant, and in spite of her intelligence, her lack of a family made sure she had never been in a position to become skilled.

She decided she would have been better off staying on Naboo.  On Naboo she might have been taken in by someone kind-hearted enough to understand her plight, trained in something useful, and perhaps married to some small-town boy like her who could have made sure they lived out the rest of their lives together comfortably.  But she had wanted something more out of life, and the Trade Federation invasion was more than enough excuse to stow away on a freighter off world and find her way to Coruscant in search of adventure.  But the occupation had ended nearly a year ago, and there was no adventure to be found until now.  Now there was the Chancellor, terrifying visions of the future, and a voice in her head she hadn't heard in ages, and suddenly the ordinary life she had given up on Naboo sounded so much more appealing.  He was a mistake.  Coruscant was a mistake.

At last she arrived to her door, wholeheartedly ready to collapse onto her bed from the gravity of the situation.  But when the door opened, she found herself face to face with a burly Devaronian, a terrifying red-eyed Twi'lek, a Bith armed to the teeth, and a Trandoshan who, judging by the number of prominent scars on his face, had survived a great many fights.  She recognized the Devaronian with the customized DE-10 blaster pistol pointed at her heart as Vreemar Hamisk, a local gangster who served as landlord in this area.  The others- Vipp, J'Sor, and Bressk, respectively- were fellow gangsters that everyone else knew to avoid at all costs.  All of them were far larger and stronger than her, and all of them had a weapon of some kind at the ready.

"Katina," the Devaronian purred in an almost mocking way.  "You had better have all the credits you owe me, little human."

"Vreemar!  I didn't think you and your boys could all fit in this dump at the same time," she replied light-heartedly.  "I told you I was working on it, didn't I?  A girl has to work so very hard to come by the sort of money you're asking for these days, you know?  Besides, I've paid late a few times in the past, but I've never missed a payment, have I?"

"We're growing tired of your excuses, girl!  We're going to start charging interest if you can't pay on time," Vipp said, his lekku twitching.

"And if I can't pay the interest?"

"Hey, Bressk, how much is a pretty little human girl like her gonna fetch if we sell her off to a Hutt somewhere?"

"She is very small and her bones show, but if we fatten her up, she will be a very desirable slave.  It will be far more profitable to sell her than to let her continue as a tennant," the Trandoshan hissed in response

"Come now, gentlemen, I can get you plenty of money without you selling me.  You won't believe it, but I was with a politician all night last night.  Very powerful.  Very wealthy.  You get rid of me, you lose your chances of profiting from what I know!"

"We'll take that chance," Hamisk responded.  "Politicians rarely ask for second dates from underworld girls."  He then turned to the Bith at his side.  "Get some cuffs on her, J'Sor."

"I guess we're done trying to negotiate then," she said.  For the briefest of moments, she looked so compliant and defeated- enough for them to momentarily let their guard down.  With a single kick, she knocked the Devaronian's blaster from his hands, then proceeded to knock him out with an uppercut to the jaw.  Quick on her feet, she quickly disabled the Twi'lek and Bith as well, taking full advantage of how crowded the small room was to bring them down.  But the Trandoshan caught her off-guard with a single blow to the side of her face, and she fell to the ground while Hamisk got back on his feet and grabbed his blaster.  He took his aim, and she braced herself for the impact of an energy bolt.  She could only hope it was set to stun.

And then from the doorway she heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting that made everyone stop.  It must have been a Jedi, she thought to herself, but why would a Jedi be down here to save her significant life of all the lives on this world?  Suddenly a whirlwind of black and glowing red tore through the gangsters like paper, and in no more than a few seconds they were on the ground in pieces.  The acrid smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and made her stomach turn- it brought back horrible memories of the occupation.  Then there was the sound of the saber deactivating, and she looked up to see a black, hooded figure towering above her, his hand outstretched so that he could help her to her feet.  When she was finally standing she could see just enough of the face beneath the hood to immediately recognize who it was, and her heart stopped.

"Chancellor?  It can't be!" she exclaimed.  "How can you possess such power without anyone else knowing?  You- you're not a Jedi, surely!"

"No, Lady Katina.  I am far more powerful than any Jedi," he replied, his voice deep and resonating in a terrifying way that made him sound like a different person entirely.  "I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, but the time is not yet right for the Galaxy to know this."

"The Sith are supposed to be evil, but you... you saved me."

"Good and evil are rather subjective terms, Miriné.  The Jedi and the Sith share common roots, but now that the Sith have dwindled so much in number and the Jedi are in control, they fear what is different- they fear what they do not understand, they fear that which could challenge their hold on the Galaxy.  And so the Sith are dismissed as evil. "  He stepped closer to gently stroke her cheek and gazed deeply into her star-filled eyes that stared back at him with a look of perplexion, fear, and admiration combined.  "I could never let anything happen to you.  If using my power to save you makes me evil, then I shun all that is good."

"You killed them all so quickly," she said, momentarily looking back at the dismembered remains of Hamisk and his men and shuddering.  "I've never seen anything like it.  Can this power be learned?  If it can keep me from feeling so helpless again..."

"Only those who are powerful with the Force could ever hope to learn such things."

"Then I can't be taught, can I?  Don't the Jedi take all Force-sensitive children for training?"

"The Jedi are not infallible," he responded.  "When we touched hands this morning, you saw things, didn't you?  Visions of the future."  Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"How did you-"

"The gift of foresight is not unheard of among those strong in the Force, but extremely rare in those who are untrained.  You possess much more power than you realize, and only I can help you learn to fully use it.  Now gather your things- we must leave before these bodies are discovered."

"But where will I go?  Where will I stay?  The police won't care about a few more murders down here, but Hamisk's gang will.  They're powerful, they'll be able to track me down."

"I have done my research on you, young lady.  As far as the rest of the Galaxy is now concerned, Miriné Katina died during the occupation of Naboo.  You are now a nameless shadow, and you will stay with me if you do not wish to remain trapped here in this terrible place."

"Of course, my lord," she responded as she scurried to gather the few possessions she had.  "But why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I sense that you and I shall go on to accomplish many great things together."

"Surely there's more to it than that," she insisted.

"You have always been frustrated by the inefficiency and corruption in our governing bodies, haven't you?  Yours is a story of constantly slipping through the cracks, watching your world burn while those in power do nothing.  With time you will see that your gifts have the ability to change that, but only so long as you stay by my side.  Together we can bring this Galaxy back to greatness, Miriné.  Do you trust me?"

"I- of course I do, my lord."  With a single bag filled with all of her worldly possessions now slung over her shoulder, she drew closer to him and looked him deep in the eye.  "I owe you my life now.  I am wholly and unequivocally yours."  Balanced on the tips of her toes, she gently pushed back the hood of his cloak and ran the fingers of her free hand through the greying copper curls that topped his head before pressing her lips to his and sealing the pact between them with a deep, passionate kiss.

*****

Darth Sidious wasted no time in training her to become the weapon he had envisioned.  By day, she dedicated herself to studying from materials he left for her- holocrons, data files, and ancient texts concerning politics, history, alien languages, art, military strategy, and, most vitally, theories on the nature of the Force.  By night he returned to instruct her in the art of saber combat and impart unto her the skills of the Sith assassins of old.  It was the closest to formal education she had ever received, save some disappointingly basic, elementary lessons she had been given as a child in one of the horrendously understaffed orphanages on Naboo.  Nevertheless, she never failed to surprise him by just how quickly she learned and how well she could think on her feet.  He hadn't overestimated her intelligence in the least; if anything, he had severely _underestimated_ it.  If she was good with a lightsaber, she was better with two.  If he wanted her to learn two new languages, she'd learn four just because she could.  If he asked her to complete a task in one day, she'd do it in a matter of hours and spend the rest of her time studying something else.  Her persistence, her sharp mind, and her thirst for knowledge reminded him quite a bit of his younger self, though he wasn't certain if this frightened him or caused him to be even more enamored with her.

What was clear, however, was how enamored she was with him.  Every evening when the day was done and he could set aside the toil and trouble that came with the office of the Supreme Chancellor, she was there to greet him with warm, open arms and a barrage of kisses, each one a small reminder of how deeply she loved him.  It was not love, however, that kept him so eager to return to her, he reminded himself- lust, passion, a desire to have such a loyal pawn at his disposal, but never love.  Love was expected in her case, for she was still rather young and naive, and he had become the father she lacked, the teacher she needed, and the lover she dreamed of all at once.  Still, there was something in the way he felt when he looked deep into her eyes or woke up to find her still asleep in his arms, the gentle perfume of her hair, the softness of her flesh, the addictive taste of her lips, and the hypnotic melody of her voice that made him wonder if perhaps that forbidden emotion wasn't beginning to take root in his own heart.

He knew that she would never truly be Sith.  That had been decided without question, though he had never told her.  The traditions of the Sith demanded that there only be two: a master an apprentice.  Eventually the apprentice would attempt to kill his master to prove his worth.  If he failed, then it was the master's duty to end the life of his apprentice and find another.  For a Sith as powerful as Sidious, this meant apprentices came and went at an extraordinary pace.  But Miriné, he knew, was not as disposable as the fearless warriors he had chosen as his apprentices.  He needed her to remain loyal, trusting, and unthreatening, for the gifts she possessed would serve a much more long-term purpose. 

*****

A few weeks passed before Miriné finally felt safe enough to leave the confines of the Chancellor's apartments.  Comfortable as they were, she was eager to leave them for even a few moments and see the few friends she had on this world.  While the Chancellor was distracted by a meeting with members of the Jedi Council, she slipped out and onto a bus headed towards the campus of the University of Coruscant, where she had plans to meet with Marea Daen at Gorg's Diner.

Marea was a young human arts student from Dantooine who frequented the opera house Miriné worked at due to a sizable student discount on season passes.  They met once in the theater’s cafe before a matinee while Miriné was taking a break for a quick meal and Marea was working on a report.  They quickly bonded over their love of theater and the feeling that came with being so far away from home.  She was tall, thin, and rather plain-faced with dark blonde, curly hair and freckles on lightly tanned skin that had grown just a touch paler since she left behind the sunny farmlands she called home.  There was something inherently scholarly about her, which meant she was often mistaken for one of the younger professors while on campus, and it had resulted in her dream of being a great teacher of the dramatic arts by day and a writer by night.

When Miriné arrived at Gorg's, she saw that Marea was seated at a booth across from two other female humans that were clearly fellow students.  She immediately recognized the bright-spirited one with short black hair and strangely-colored large, blue eyes as Arihnda Pryce, and the other- a young, pretty blonde with almond, amber-colored eyes and bronzed skin similar to Miriné's- as Arihnda’s roommate and fellow Lothal native, Maketh Tua.  Both of them had been introduced to Miriné some time before and (along with Marea and a very small handful of others who worked at the opera house and its adjoining cafe) were the only people on Coruscant she considered to be true friends.

"Miriné!  So glad you could make it!" Marea called out from her seat.  "It's been ages since we’ve seen you- Juahir and the manager at Galaxies both said you quit without any word.  What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story!  But it's rather good, I promise," Miriné responded with a wide smile as she sat down.  There was an energy here in this place filled with bright, hopeful people her own age that she had been severely lacking, and it felt so good to be a part of it.  “I’m glad you two are here too.  It’s definitely a welcomed surprise,” she said as she looked to Arihnda and Maketh.

"Don't leave us in suspense, now- tell us what happened!” Maketh said excitedly.

"Well," Miriné began, becoming slightly flustered as she realized she hadn't quite yet found the best way to explain her new life, "I met someone.  Someone rather... influential.  Older, but charming and handsome and so very brave- when the gang that owned my apartment threatened to sell me to the Hutts because I was late on my payments, he came to my rescue.  I've been staying with him ever since."

"Oh..." Marea said, her expression suddenly turning more serious.  "That just doesn't seem quite your style, Miriné.  I mean, how old is this man?  What does he do?  Is he treating you well?  How much can you trust him?"

"Your life has been so much simpler and easier than mine," Miriné reminded her, her voice filled with just the slightest bit of venom.  "You've never seen the hellholes I've lived in.  Judge me all you like, but this is the safest I've been since the droid army invaded my homeworld.  He saved my life, he's been nothing but good and respectable."

"We're not judging you," Arihnda insisted with genuine concern in her voice, "we just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know, Ari," Miriné replied, her demeanor softening.  "But I promise you I'll be fine.  I always land on my feet."

"Really though, who is he?" Maketh said, an innocent excitement and curiosity in her tone.  "We can't let just anyone have our dear Miriné!"

"Let's just say this man is important enough that I wouldn't want to give away his identity just yet," Miriné responded with a sly smile.  "But if you knew just who he was, you'd know I'm in the absolute best of hands."

Suddenly she was distracted by something- or rather someone- she felt through the Force.  Her attention was drawn to a young Mirialan who had just entered seemed slightly out of place somehow.  She also noticed that she left the sort of impression in the Force that only someone who was sensitive to it could.  Two rather menacing-looking Weequays seated at the counter seemed to be a little too interested in her movements and soon rose from their seats after she passed them.  The Mirialan noticed, and frantically searched for an escape.  Miriné sensed this would not end well if she did not intervene.

”Hey, we’re over here!” she suddenly said, waving frantically at the Mirialan until she made eye contact.  The Mirialan did not hesitate, and hurried to their booth, where she was greeted by an unexpected embrace.  “Play along,” Miriné whispered quickly in her ear before breaking away.  “I haven’t seen you all semester!  Have you been doing alright?”  At the sight of what appeared to be a genuinely tender reunion of close friends, the Weequays simply left the establishment.

”Thanks for that,” the Mirialan said once she was sure they were gone.  “I’m a Jedi padawan.  My master sent me here for my first undercover mission, but I guess I didn’t do a very good job, did I?”

”You weren’t doing badly, but those two seemed like they knew beforehand who they were looking for,” Miriné replied.

”I sensed the same thing.  Say, my master didn’t send you here too to keep an eye on me, did she?”

”I’m afraid that would be impossible, as I don’t know who your master is and have no connection to the Jedi whatsoever.  But the Force works in peculiar ways, doesn’t it?”

”It does indeed.  I’m Maija, by the way.”

”I'm Miriné.  These are my friends Marea, Arihnda, and Maketh.”

”If you start calling me 'Marihnda' to keep the trend of M’s going, I promise I’ll throw a fit,” Arihnda said jokingly, causing the young Jedi to let out a small giggle.

”You always were a misfit,” Maketh said with a laugh.  “Say, why don’t you stay and have some lunch with us, Maija?  I don’t know much about Jedi, but surely no one would object.  Your mission might have been foiled, but a full stomach will make things better.”

”Alright,” Maija said gleefully as she sat down alongside them, “but don’t expect me to show off any Force tricks, got it?”

A hearty meal and entertaining conversation were shared at the booth that day.  After an exchange of contact information, Padawan Maija left earlier than the rest due to her obligations at the Jedi temple, but the remaining four carried on in her absence until suddenly Miriné’s holocom began to go off.   _Blast_ , she thought to herself.   _He knows I’m gone_.  She took it from her pocket and activated it.  Now in her palm was the unmistakable hooded figure of her new master.

”Miriné, where are you?” he demanded.

”I’m with some friends at the university, my lord.  I thought you had a meeting scheduled with the Pantorans that was supposed to last for a few more hours. 

”That’s precisely why I need you here.  Hurry back,” he said promptly before the transmission cut off.

"Is- was that him?" Maketh said.  "That can't be-"

"The Supreme Chancellor?" Arihnda finished.  "I suppose the nose and chin look similar, but the voice is a little off, and half his face is covered.  He might not even be human.  Surely it's not Chancellor Palpatine, right, Miriné?"

"I'm not telling, Ari!" Miriné said, still grinning as she laid a few credits on the table for her share of the food and got up to leave.  "Let me know when you're planning to meet up again!  And don't worry _or_ gossip too much about me!"  She quickly said her goodbyes to each of her three friends and headed towards the diner's exit.  As she departed she wondered whether or not she would actually be able to return.

 _As deep as your friendship may be, the Dantooinian will be of little consequence in the future,_ the elder woman's voice inside her mind said, interrupting her thoughts.  Raspy, oddly maternal, and marked by a thick, formal Core accent, Miriné knew she had heard this voice many times before, though never as clearly as this.   _The two Lothalians, however, will prove to be very important in the events to come.  Keep an eye on them, as well as the young Jedi._

_Who are you and why are you telling me this?_

_I have been dead for so many centuries that my name will mean nothing to you, but the Force has decided that after all this time I should once again serve as a guide and a teacher,_ the woman responded.  _I have been bound to you since birth.  Surely you remember hearing my voice comforting you as a child when you were afraid, giving you the courage to forge your own path._

 _I do remember.  You were the only mother I ever had, but I thought you only existed in my imagination,_  Miriné thought.  _Why are you bonded to me of all people?_

_The universe is not quite as simple as it seems- it is a delicate tapestry woven by the Force itself that is made of many threads, each running in parallel and branching out to an unfathomable number of possibilities and outcomes.  When someone or something attempts to pull one of those threads and alter the course of history, the Force attempts to correct it.  The man you consider to be your master has somehow become far more powerful than he was meant to.  He has foreseen what could be and will rewrite history to his advantage.  The only thing that stands in his way is you._

_Impossible.  Chancellor Palpatine is a good man who is only plotting to do what is necessary to save the Republic, and I- I'm nobody!_

_You will find with time that he has far more sinister plans, but that you are more than powerful enough to foil them.  The Force brought the two of you together for you to restore balance._

*****

"What were you thinking, Miriné?" Sidious growled furiously as his chair spun around to face his young pupil, who was admittedly caught by surprise by how quickly he had reacted to her entrance.  "Do you realize what could have happened if one of your little friends realized who I was and babbled about it?"

"My lord, I realize it was foolish, but surely you realize how trapped I've felt here!" she protested, her tone impetuous but just deferential enough to prevent his anger from growing.  

"Oh, you unappreciative child!  Do you want to return to your previous life?  Go back to fighting tooth and nail for every miserable credit, struggling to merely exist, likely finding your end at the hands some underworld gang?" he shot back as he rose from his seat and stormed towards her.  "I assure you that if you continue to be so reckless, that is exactly what will happen!"  In spite of his rage, she did not falter as most would have, though to be fair most were too far under his spell to even dare risk angering him in the first place.  There was fear within her, but it did not stop her from looking him directly in the eye, for she was always one to bow slightly as it suited her, but never to back down entirely.  Perhaps it was a challenge.  Perhaps it was simply meant to calm him by reminding him of who she was to him.  He took her hands in his ever so gently, admiring as he always did how small and delicate they looked but how tough they felt from a life of hard labor.  "I can't lose you, Miriné," he said, his voice far softer now.  "I need you.  Surely you can understand that."

"Of course, my lord," she responded.  He drew her in and held her tightly against his chest, allowing the warmth and energy between them to intermingle and the irresistible scent of her hair to engulf him.  "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't call me that," he said with a slight chuckle.  "You are the only being in this Galaxy that can look up at me without even the slightest bit of fear in your eyes.  If you can't call me by my given name, who can?"

"I thought you hated it," she teased.  "It's hardly a name befitting of such a great man."

"Spoken from your lovely lips, my lady, it becomes far more pleasant."

"If you say so... Sheev."  She stood up on her toes and gave him a small kiss, which he happily took control of and dragged out as long as he could, but she suddenly interrupted it with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, dearest?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Pantorans, Sheev!  Don't tell me they're waiting for you to return to them!  You said they were why you needed me, didn't you?"

"Oh, no!  I managed to finish with them before you arrived, though it was quite an arduous task to get them out of my office so quickly.  It left me quite drained, in fact.  Perhaps you'd be... willing to take my mind off it?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, you old devil!" she said, her lips too twisted in a grin.  "You know I can't resist you when you say things like that."  She drew closer until they were cheek to cheek and she was just a breath away from his ear.  "I love you," she whispered.

"Good," he whispered in return.  "Passion begets power, my love.  Let it flow through you.  Show me just how powerful you truly are."

To his delight just as much as hers, she did just that.


	3. The War to End All Wars

Years passed.  The Galaxy had only become more unstable, and Palpatine for his part changed very little, save a few more wrinkles and noticeably more grey hair, but Miriné had only grown more beautiful.  No longer the scrawny, helpless creature who had barely stepped foot into adulthood when the Chancellor rescued her, she was now a powerful woman in her prime.  Fully dedicated to both her studies and her master, she was becoming stronger with every passing day.  It meant rarely seeing her friends, though she still snuck out to visit them somewhat regularly to keep them from worrying.  It meant sleepless nights.  It meant great physical and psychological pain.  But she knew that great things could never be accomplished without great sacrifice, and to restore peace and order to the Galaxy as they had planned would be a great accomplishment indeed.

She hadn't been pleased when she found out about the clone army that was being grown far away on Kamino, but she quickly understood without question the importance of the role it would soon play.  To stop the reign of the Jedi, after all, would be the first step in cleansing the Republic of the complex, ineffective bureaucracy that made life so miserable for so many, but to do that would require an army.  She hadn't particularly approved of the idea of underhandedly supporting the Trade Federation in spearheading such a formidable separatist movement either, but that, as he assured her, was also part of the plan, and that once their usefulness had run out, they would pay dearly for their crimes against Naboo.

Bring forth a war.  Overthrow the Jedi.  End the war, and in doing so prevent all future wars.  Reorganize.  Reign.  Every bit of her heart and soul seemed to exist for the execution of this master plan.  So many years they had plotted and waited.  So many little things, so many little people, all pieces in a great game of dejarik moved to just the right position.

Palpatine usually kept Miriné disguised as an aide to give her reason to be at his side during crucial moments.  She was far more in tune than he was with the intentions and emotions of even the trickiest of politicians and possessed the ability to fill their minds with doubt or images of their worst fears, but more importantly, her ability to see the potential directions a person's life could take with a single, seemingly accidental touch proved invaluable, for even Palpatine's gift of foresight was never so strong nor so detailed.  It was for this reason that she understood, perhaps better than he did, the importance of the Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Dooku of Serenno.

Dooku was easy to turn.  He had always been filled with doubts, and though she never met him, she made sure they were at the forefront of his thoughts, slipping into his mind like a soft but steady whisper until eventually, he found his way to Darth Sidious.  But if it had been easy to turn Dooku, it would turn out to be easier to turn Skywalker in spite of how well he played his role as The Chosen One.  Where it had taken great effort to turn the older, wiser Dooku, turning the brash young padawan would ultimately require time to make up for the many years Dooku had to simmer in his doubts, and yet it would require hardly any effort at all.  The key to Skywalker was Padmé Amidala.

Miriné had always admired the Senator greatly.  She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, brave, a natural leader, everything young Miriné had once looked up to during the dark days of the Occupation.  Even now she was quite fond of her, for the former queen would often visit her longtime friend and mentor and had, as a result, become acquainted with his supposed aide as well.  In fact, one could have almost considered the two women friends, even if Miriné knew deep in her heart that she, too, was a mere dejarik piece.

Skywalker was obsessed with Amidala.  He barely made any effort at all to hide it, and therein lied his greatest weakness.  The only problem was that she cared nothing for him.  To her, he was still a little boy, brash and impulsive, and certainly not the tender, charming, suave type that would catch her interest.  Rather, Miriné would come to find that it was none other than Palpatine that had been her girlhood crush, though she had never confessed it to anyone at all.  This small, seemingly insignificant piece of information would always stay with Miriné as a reminder that she was truly special to have been chosen over a woman like Padmé Amidala, for she knew better than anyone that Sheev Palpatine always got what he wanted in the end.

Amidala had to be coaxed- perhaps forced- into reciprocating Skywalker's feelings for their plans to come to fruition.  Palpatine could pull enough strings as Chancellor to put them in close proximity as often as possible, but Miriné's gift at slipping into the minds of others was invaluable in making this forbidden love blossom.  Amidala was under a spell, but it was certainly not of the Jedi's own doing.  And once that happened, all it took was orchestrating the kidnapping of Skywalker's mother, only draining the last of her life force when he had finally found her to fuel the rage inside of him and start him on the path to the Dark Side.  He would spiral out of control, marrying Amidala in secret, questioning the Order and the Jedi way, and increasingly confiding in Palpatine, the only real father figure he had ever had.

As Skywalker was spiraling steadily towards the way of the Sith, there soon came a day when Dooku was finally beginning to outlive his usefulness.  It had already been enough that he had secretly taken on an apprentice of his own, but with the plan progressing as it was, the war would soon have to end, and with it Dooku's life  On that, there was no question from Miriné, and so Palpatine sent her to his estate on Serenno to eliminate him.

Getting in was easy, for she had become a master of stealth.  She was soon in front of him as he meditated, dressed as much to seduce as to impress.

"My, my!  To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a pretty little thing break into my home?" he said the moment he sensed her presence.  She ignited her lightsaber.  "Ah.  I see."

"My master has sent me.  You're no longer of use to him."

" _Your_ master?  Don't make me laugh, girl!"

"Laugh all you want," she said with a grin.  "It'll be your last chance."

"Don't overestimate yourself, child," he scoffed.  "What did he tell you to convince you that you had any chance of defeating me?  Or did he conveniently forget to mention that I was the greatest duelist the Jedi Order had ever known?"  He gracefully rose to his feet, produced his own lightsaber, and ignited it.

"He didn't have to tell me anything about you," she purred.  "I've been inside that proud head of yours, Dooku.  All those doubts you had that brought you to the Dark Side, to Sidious, that nagging voice that made you question everything you had believed in, don't you remember me at all?  Don't you remember the sound of my voice?"

"A useful trick, I must admit.  It'll make killing you like killing an old friend- but don't worry, I'll still derive much pleasure from it."  She lunged at him, and a well-matched duel ensued.  With a furious flurry of thrusts and parries, she fought him artfully, as a true Sith would.  "Your master has trained you well, but you lack something."

"Oh?" she said as their blades locked.

"Experience," he said, as he suddenly disengaged and used the force of her next attack against her to knock her to the ground.  "I knew you'd try that.  You mimic your master's blade work far too well, just like the child you are."  She attempted to get up again, but with one swift, unanticipated move, Dooku cleaved her saber’s hilt in half and took advantage of her momentary shock to summon the Force and push her back to the ground.Her eyes were wide in terror.She was defeated, and now like a trapped animal she was scrambling to find a way out of her predicament.But before she could, he grabbed her by her thick mane of luscious curls and pulled her up to her knees.She could feel the searing heat emanating from his blade as he put it so dangerously close to the back of her neck.  “So the great Darth Sidious, unwilling to come and fight me himself, sends his unexperienced weakling of a whore to face me,” his voice boomed.“Pathetic.”

“I’m more than his whore, Dooku.Someday I shall rule the Galaxy as his equal, and you will be nothing.”

“How amusing you are for someone so close to death. _I_ am a Lord of the Sith and your master’s only _true_ apprentice. _You_ are nothing, and certainly will never be his equal.”

“And you’re going to let me go precisely because you think I’m not worth killing.”

“Observant,” he said.“But you will not return to your master unscathed.”He pressed the blade lightly against her skin and dragged it around her neck to form a necklace-like burn.“There goes your beauty.”Before she could react, he quickly swung the lightsaber upwards and sheared off much of her prized hair.“There goes your pride,” he said as he threw the fistful of hair remaining in his hand to the side.“And now I shall take your dignity as well.”With his free hand, he tore at her shirt and ripped it to shreds.She rushed to pull the pieces back to her chest so she could cover herself, forcing a chuckle out of Dooku.“Run back to Darth Sidious, girl.Show him how you’ve left me in defeat and humiliation.”

And so she ran, never to face Count Dooku again.

******

"I'm sorry, Master," she said with tears in her eyes.  "I have failed you."

"You've failed no one but yourself," Palpatine said with a sly grin.  "I never expected you to be able to defeat Dooku.  It was a mere test for both of you."

"A test?"

"You have the strangest habit of exceeding my expectations no matter how high I set them.  I wanted to push you to your limits, to show you what weaknesses still lie within you.  And I wanted to see if he would really spare you."

"You would have let me die at his hand?"

"Of course not!  I knew you were in no real danger.  This confirms what I've long feared about Dooku- he's still too soft.  Something within him remains of the Jedi teacher he once was."

"So you have another plan to kill him?"

"Of course I do, my love.  Everything is going exactly as I have foreseen."  He opened his arms, inviting her to him.  "Come now, Miriné.  Let me hold you in my arms, for even such a short time apart was torture for an old man's heart.  Let me wipe away those tears, for they are unbecoming of such a powerful Sith in the making."  She pressed herself against his chest, letting herself melt away in the warmth of his embrace while his comforting scent and the rhythm of his steady breaths hypnotized her.  She had lost this battle, but she had made it home, exactly as she was supposed to have.  She was in his arms again, exactly where she was supposed to be.  The entire Galaxy seemed to be in turmoil, but this, at least, was right.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I... love you," he repeated, suddenly aware that this was the first time he'd said it without reason.  There was no ulterior motive, no manipulation, just the desire to say those words with all the sincerity in his heart.  "I'd watch entire galaxies burn for you."

"I'd conquer them all for you to burn," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.  He kissed her gently, innocently, the way school children or married couples might.

Oh, this girl was far more dangerous than he expected, he thought to himself.  She was making him lose control.  Day by day, year by year, she was making him fall deeper and deeper in love.


End file.
